Something Worth Fighting For
by MysteryGirl246
Summary: I was going to live for those who'd died or sacrificed themselves to gain freedom.  For Baby Doll, Amber, Rocket and Blondie.  I thought I was going home and that the adventure was over.  But the adventure wasn't over.  Fate had something else in mind.


**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

"Sweet Pea,"

Somebody said my name.

"It's your stop, Sweet Pea."

I groaned, my eyes fluttered open. Where was I?

A figure stood above, and as I came to my senses, I saw he was wearing glasses and a cap. It was the bus driver.

"Oh..." I murmured, before looking out the window. There was nobody else in the bus except for me and the old man. People bustled around outside; it was so foreign, a distant memory.

I spotted a train station. There wasn't really any houses, so how could I be home? I vaguely remembered a brick house, with a red roof and an attic. Two adults were standing at the front - a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes, and a brown haired man with blue eyes...my parents. Two young blonde girls stood in front of them, with big grins on their faces - one had her hair cut short like a pixie and had bright blue eyes, whilst the other's hair was longer, and had a ribbon held her hair half up half down. It was me and Rocket.

Rocket.

_Tell mum...tell mum...I love her..._

The dying words of my sister. My eyes started to sting.

"Be strong, Sweet Pea."

I looked up in surprise. In my reverie, I'd forgotten the kind bus driver who'd let me on for free.

"How- how do I get home?" I sounded so weak, so upset, and I mentally cursed myself. I had to be strong, like the bus driver said.

The man smiled. He seemed so familiar; had I seen him before?

"Come on."

He walked back to his seat at the front, and pulled something out. I slowly got up, following him.

He pointed at the map he was holding. I recognized it as a map of the Underground.

"You are here." his finger moved around in a circle before it jabbed at a station. "Home's here." He pointed at another, not far away.

"Thank you." I murmured, and took the map from his hands.

"You're welcome."

Wait, how did he know where I lived? How did he know my name?

"Do I know you?" I asked, looking up.

He chuckled. "Maybe...the name's John Wise."

John Wise...John Wise...

Nothing. No frame of reference in my mind was titled John Wise. Now, though, I was positive I'd seen him before. My head hurt from thinking so hard. I'd think about it later.

"Thank you." I repeated, smiling gratefully.

"No need to say thank you, Sweet Pea."

I walked down the steps of the bus, before looking back up. John had seated himself on the drivers seat again.

"I'm sure I know you." I stated. I did know him. Where I'd seen him before was on the tip of my tongue.

"You do."

"But you said-" I started, "Who...who are you? I don't understand..."

"It's for you to figure out who I am." A challenge.

"But..okay." I nodded, before slowly turning around so I faced the train station. I racked my brain, going over my childhood again and again for anyone named John Wise. Was he a neighbor? The postman?

"One more thing!" John Wise yelled, and I spun around on my heel so I faced him again. He was sitting in the driver's seat. "Baby let you be free, Sweet Pea, so you could live a normal life. All you can do is live it well." he continued.

_All you can do is live it well._

I opened my mouth to say something, but the doors of the vehicle closed in my face and the bus drove away. I blinked, before turning around and walking towards the entrance of the train station again.

The bus driver was right. All I could offer to those who had died and sacrificed themselves on the mission to freedom was to live life for them.

He'd mentioned Baby Doll. He knew her, too.

I hadn't met Baby until she came to the brothel though. No...could she be a person from my long lost childhood

Rocket, Amber, Blondie and Baby Doll. Five girls had set out on a mission for freedom, and only one got out. I was going to live for my friends and my sister.

I walked down the stairs of the dimly lit station. My heart was heavy, I felt so guilty that I couldn't of saved them, that I couldn't save Rocket. But I was going home, I was going to deliver the dying words of my sister to my mum.

I was going home, Mission Freedom was over, the adventure was over. Or, at least I thought it was.

* * *

><p>Below are the ages of the characters:<p>

Sweet Pea - 15

Edmund - 15

Peter - 17

Susan - 16

Lucy - 13 and a half

I know that Baby Doll in the movie was 20, and I always had the feeling that Sweet Pea was older than her, but for SP to fit into the story, I've made her younger.

I'm also honoured to say this is the **first **Sucker Punch/Narnia crossover! I hope there will be more of these soon!

Please tell me what you think. The first chapter's a bit short, due to the fact it's really more of a prelude than a chapter but...you get the point. Please review!


End file.
